A new Destiny
by JaxJudith
Summary: The Daughters of the moon are no longer the fight for the Atrox. Instead, a sixteen year old witch is. The atrox says, that according to an ancient Prophecy, she shall be the destruction of The atrox, and Stanton. So, the Atrox has ordered its followers t
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Jax Judith belongs to me. She is my creation, and no one may steal her from me. Binx, although a minor, also known as the projector guy, is mine as well. Stanton, Daughters of the moon, the Atrox, etc. are property of Lynne Ewing and I did not, in any way, have any part in creating them.  
  
Summary: The Daughters of the moon are no longer the fight for the Atrox. Instead, a sixteen year old witch is. The atrox says, that according to an ancient Prophecy, she shall be the destruction of The atrox, and Stanton. So, the Atrox has ordered its followers to kill her. But, when Stanton realizes he was the one who killed Maggie, the girls adoptive Grandmother, and out of kind respect for Maggie, he swears he will do anything and everything to save her. Even if it means loosing his life. And so, with that, A new Destiny, is born.  
~* A new Destiny*~  
Serena was gone. She'd deserted him---choosing to loose her memory of everything that had happened between the daughters and the Atrox. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was good for him. No more running from the only people he knew-and hurting her by trying to convince her to join the Atrox.  
  
Stanton had a million thoughts about this as he sat under the umbrella at his table outside a café in Hollywood picking at his styrafoam cup filled with Coffee. He sighed. His beloved Serena-gone. Not gone, literally. Just memory-less about them ever being a couple, about the powers she had had, and, about the fights between the Goddesses and the Atrox. Serena was still around, but Stanton wasn't even going to try to get back with her-no, that of course would be forbidden, because him, being Stanton, would want to tell her all that had happened before she'd lost her memory, and then, Stanton would be thrown out of the Atrox. And he didn't want that.  
  
The waitress came and picked up the bill, then gave him the change. Stanton thanked her, and started to get up. A sixteen year old girl dressed in baggy pants and a black shirt with Purple hair, two locks being silver walked by accidentally ran into him. The girl looked up at him, with her startling silver eyes and said, "Sorry about that Dude, I didn't mean too-" but she stopped mid way in her sentence.  
  
Stanton searched her mind, trying to find the reason why she had stopped her sentence. Then, he found it. A panicked, scared thought. Oh my god. That bastards still alive? The guy who attacked my Grandmother three years ago hasn't been picked up by the copes yet? Shit, Shit, Shit. Lord, Help me! He might attack me too! That's what she was thinking. But Stanton had no clue what she was talking-or rather-thinking about.  
  
"Are you okay?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Stay the Hell away from me," the girl ordered instead of answering, making Stanton rather taken aback. The girl looked at him a minute more, and then backed away from him, and ran from Stanton in fright.  
  
Stanton stared after her. The girl had been a definite punker-like him. He didn't know why, but she seemed familiar. Was she of the Atrox? No, not likely. She had, after all, acted scared of him. And had she been a follower, she would have said "Hi" or something. No-he'd had to of meant her somewhere else. Perhaps in her past life form. Or, maybe, in a fight. Seen her at a club. There were a million possibilities.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jax ran down the street, away from the guy she had ran into. Fear surged through her. Had he memorized her face in just those five minutes? It was possible. And he might have the need to, because he had, after all, murdered her Grandmother Maggie for no apparent reason three years ago, and now, he might be back in L. A just to finish her off the same way he had done to her Grandmother.  
  
Ha! Jax thought. He's not going to get me. I've been in the C. I. A for two years, and I'm well trained now, so I can kick that son of a bitches ass. She smirked, and grabbed her car keys from her pocket, and opened the door to her silver convertible, and hopped in. She put her keys in the ignition, and drove off, down the streets of L. A.  
  
Jax turned the car down Main St. and then made another turn to the right, going down Hollywood Drive. She sighed, watching the teen couples walk down the street hand in hand. Sometimes, Jax wished she were normal like others. Instead of-the fact that she was a witch. Not like the pointy- black hat wearing witches they have on Halloween posters, but a demon- fighting, mind moving, turning invisible, reading minds, getting premonitions, time traveling, witch. She'd found this out about a month after her Grandmother Maggie had died.  
  
Maggie, Jax had learned, had not been her biological grandmother, but adopted. Yeah, next to the weirdness of being a witch, she had been adopted, and never told who her parents were. Jax, however, had been used to weirdness already. Maggie had been trainers for the Daughters of the moon-Goddesses with amazing powers that fought the evil known as the Atrox, and died when they turned seventeen, or had memory loss. The current daughters had, however, been allowed to live and keep their memories as well as powers because Maggie had died, and there was no one to train future daughters, this, however, would only stay until they were twenty five. When around members of the Atrox though, they completely forget everything about that. Otherwise, their memories and powers work perfectly fine.  
  
Jax suspected that, because Maggie trained the Daughters of the moon, who were enemies of the Atrox, that was why she had been murdered. Jax- however-was a witch, not A daughter of the moon. She would live as long as she was supposed to, continuously fighting demons and other paranormal evil.  
  
The teenage girl also thought that whoever that guy was whom had murdered Maggie, had been a follower of the Atrox. He had looked like one, but Jax could never be certain. The only way to be certain was if she saw him use his powers. She couldn't feel others reading her mind, but she could read others minds. So if he had read her mind while there, she had no idea. That made her a little uneasy. But whatever. She would deal with him the next time she meant up with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stanton stood in the back of the corner of the room at the Atrox meeting. The atrox was appearing here tonight, or at least, its voice would be. Set up in front of him, there was a screen and a thing for slide shows. He didn't know why he was here. He had no need. But-something had told him to come.  
  
"My devoted followers, I am glad to see you have come," The Atrox's voice said,(sounding male) and Stanton looked up. There were hoots, and hollers from the other followers at this.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," The atrox said at that, and continued, "For centuries we have been hiding who we are. Killing off Daughters of the moon, fighting them, and having them join us. We are now invincible. But, my friends, we may not be for long."  
  
There were several gasps, and the room went silent, dead silent, and everyone waited for the Atrox to continue.  
  
"It has come to my attention, my friends, thanks to a Prophecy written by that fool of a wizard Merlin, that there is some one more powerful than the daughters of the moon." The Atrox continued, and at this, the room grew more silent then before.  
  
"According to the Prophecy, there is a witch, a powerful, fully blooded witch, that will bring destruction to me, the Atrox. And, possibly, it's Prince of darkness." The Atrox said, and at this, every head in the building turned to stare at Stanton. For he was known as the Prince of Darkness.  
  
"That is right, Stanton will be destroyed as well as me if we do not stop her, " The Atrox said, and added, "Binx, start the slide show please."  
  
A man stepped out of the crowd, and then turned on the film projector. Stanton's jaw dropped as he saw a picture of the girl who had ran into him this morning appear on the screen.  
  
"This is Jax Judith. The witch I was telling you about. She is only sixteen, and although she looks harmful, she is not. The girl is the adopted Grand Daughter of Maggie, the ex-trainer of the Daughters of the moon, who, as you might re-call, three years ago, Stanton single handedly murdered. Maggie, that is." The Atrox said. There were cheers at the memory of this.  
  
Stanton froze. He had killed Maggie? But-but Maggie had died of a heart attack. Anger surged through him. No, that's what the Atrox had made it look like. Stanton had been forced to kill Maggie. It all came back to him now. And he realized, that was why Jax had ran from him. Because she had been there the night he had attacked Maggie.  
  
"However, not only because she is the adopted daughter of Maggie, but because she will be the destruction of Stanton and I, I ask you all, to search for her, and, to kill her. A nice and clean death. And, keep Stanton away from her." The Atrox said.  
  
The Atrox's words echoed through his mind. I ask you all, to search for her, and, to kill her. Anger surged through him. The Atrox was going to kill an innocent girl. He didn't care if she could be the destruction of him, and the Atrox, for Maggie's respect, and kindness given to him when he and Serena had been together, Stanton was going to save Jax. If it was the last thing he did.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Jax Judith belongs to me. She is my creation, and no one may steal her from me. Binx, although a minor, also known as the projector guy, is mine as well. Stanton, Daughters of the moon, the Atrox, etc. are property of Lynne Ewing and I did not, in any way, have any part in creating them.  
  
Summary: The Daughters of the moon are no longer the fight for the Atrox. Instead, a sixteen year old witch is. The atrox says, that according to an ancient Prophecy, she shall be the destruction of The atrox, and Stanton. So, the Atrox has ordered its followers to kill her. But, when Stanton realizes he was the one who killed Maggie, the girls adoptive Grandmother, and out of kind respect for Maggie, he swears he will do anything and everything to save her. Even if it means loosing his life. And so, with that, A new Destiny, is born.  
~* A new Destiny*~  
Jax parked her car in front of the old Victorian mansion. Maggie had moved here after she'd adopted Jax-who she'd found with no memory what-so- ever (Maggie had found her that is). She sighed, got out, and went inside.  
  
Once inside the old mansion, Jax couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She knew evil was in the house. What evil it was, she didn't know. But she knew it was there. She felt it, lurking in the shadows. She sensed it. She smelt it. And there was something else that was bothering her. Very badly. Every clock in the house was turned face down-even the old Grandfather clock had been pushed to face the wall behind it. The Atrox, she thought, her stomach dropping, They're here. How'd they find me? What the hell do they want?  
  
Find me, and you'll see, The thought wafted through her mind like an e-mail through cyberspace only this one had been sent to her mind instead of a computer.  
  
How do I know this isn't a trap? Jax t*mailed (thought mailed) the atrox followers.  
  
That's the point, you don't,it responded. Jax shuddered, and then started walking through the house, in search of them. How many of them were there? Would she need to fight them? She didn't know. She had no clue. And if they wanted to fight her, she had no way of knowing it.  
  
She screamed as a cold hand touched her. Jax jumped, and saw it was Tymmie. A member of the Atrox she had fought once before. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
He smirked. "That is simple," and then he looked around, and added, "To kill you."  
  
Jax looked at him. "You wouldn't dare." She said.  
  
"Ah, there you are wrong little witch. I would indeed kill you, for I have been ordered to," Tymmie said.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," she said, and didn't even try to fight because to fight would bring violence and violence was what the Atrox feed on, so she used a little mental defense, by using her mind.  
  
Quickly, she transferred all her thoughts into Tymmie's mind before he could make a move. And, because he had so much information in his head, he fell down to the ground, weekend by her forceful mind push.  
  
Tymmie glared at her. "What the hell do you think your doing? That's against the laws of magic!" He exclaimed.  
  
"In a life or death situation, I can ignore the laws of magic. Didn't you know that? Or, have you just ignored the rule book for the past century?" Jax said smirking.  
  
"To bad that Tymmie's not the only one here of the atrox, witch," A voice that sounded like Karyle, another member of the Atrox she had fought before, came from behind.  
  
"My god, did some one give my address out on the web or something? How are you freaks finding me?" Jax asked, not turning around.  
  
"By a little new power given to us by the atrox, called the tracker," Karyle said.  
  
Jax rolled her eyes. And Karyle crept closer, and closer to her, and took from his pocket a rope. Then, he put it around her neck, and pulled, tighter, and tighter, strangling her. "Help! Help! Somebody help!" Jax screamed. It was no use, no one would hear her. And if they did, it wouldn't matter-because no one knew Jax and she had no use in the world. And if she was going to die tonight, then get it over and done with. She continued screaming for help anyway-just incase she did have a purpose in life.  
  
"Let her go Karyle!" Jax heard some one say. Who was it?  
  
She turned her head because Karyle had loosened his grip for a moment. She would have gasped had she not had a rope around her neck- because standing there was Maggie's murder.  
  
"Stanton? The hell? Get away. Go home. She's going to destroy you dude," Karyle said.  
  
"I'm not going home until I finish her off. I killed Maggie, and now I want to have the pleasure of killing her granddaughter." Stanton said, and winked at Jax. Jax had no clue what that meant-but whatever it was she had a sinking feeling her one hope of rescue was going to kill her.  
  
Karyle grinned evily. "Nice thinking. Kill the grandmother, kill the granddaughter. I see where you're going." He said, then took the rope off around her neck, and pushed her into the arms of Stanton, who caught her, and now had a gleaming knife in his hand.  
  
Fear surged through the teen. She struggled to get out of his arms, and looked him in the eyes, pleading silently. Then, she gave him an odd look when she saw worry in his eyes. And-love?  
  
"Come on you bitch, I'm taking you out to the alley and killing you there," Stanton said, stepped into the shadows, and disappeared with Jax in his arms. Then, the two reappeared in a dark alley that looked like it was near Hollywood-from what Jax saw on the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Tell not a word to anyone about this okay?" Stanton said, and through his knife on the ground, and let go of Jax.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me like you did my Grandmother?" Jax asked.  
"No. I had a lot of respect and admiration for your Grandmother. She supported my relationship while I was with some one that was forbidden to be with. She was the only one that did. I was stupid in my younger days though, and killed her. And so, to ask for forgiveness to her spirit, I saved you." Stanton answered.  
  
Jax turned and looked him in the face, and said, "Sure, a likely story. How do I know this isn't a trap?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't have thrown down that knife if it was," Stanton answered.  
  
"I don't belive you. You're part of the atrox. This whole things a trap to get me closer to you so either you can turn me or destroy me. It's not going to happen so you might as well back off and let me fight my own fight and destroy you and the Atrox," Jax said.  
  
"Fine. Go on and get yourself killed," he said.  
  
"You know what-I work for the C. I. A pretty boy. I was in one of the toughest gangs in L. A before that. I know how to kill in a million different ways without leaving a trace of D. N. A., bullet holes, or stab marks. I think I can save myself from the Atrox without your help," she informed him, and added, "So go home, and keep the hell away from me."  
  
"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. But when I find you dead I'm going to take your body to the nearest grave yard and burry you. Then, I'm going to laugh and laugh." Stanton said.  
  
"Fine. Burry me alive for all I care. Just go home and stay and wait for me to destroy you," Jax said, turned, and started walking away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You can't go home because they'll come back for you and try to kill you again," Stanton stated.  
  
"True. To bad I got five other homes to go to," Jax said.  
  
"What? You're only sixteen. You can't own six houses," Stanton said.  
  
"Yeah. But I got five friends who've fought the Atrox before. And were trained by my Grandmother. So I'm welcome at their houses any time," Jax said.  
  
"Daughters?" Staton questioned.  
  
"Who the hell did you think they were? Followers?" She answered, turned invisible, and her molecules floated away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N So what do you think so far? It's good huh? Well, go review it and tell me and then I'll continue it. I'll continue it anyway without reviews. I'm planning on making another fic that surrounds Jax and Stanton. 


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: Jax Judith belongs to me. She is my creation, and no one may steal her from me. Binx, although a minor, also known as the projector guy, is mine as well. Stanton, Daughters of the moon, the Atrox, etc. are property of Lynne Ewing and I did not, in any way, have any part in creating them.  
  
Summary: The Daughters of the moon are no longer the fight for the Atrox. Instead, a sixteen year old witch is. The atrox says, that according to an ancient Prophecy, she shall be the destruction of The atrox, and Stanton. So, the Atrox has ordered its followers to kill her. But, when Stanton realizes he was the one who killed Maggie, the girls adoptive Grandmother, and out of kind respect for Maggie, he swears he will do anything and everything to save her. Even if it means loosing his life. And so, with that, A new Destiny, is born.  
~* A new Destiny*~  
Jax parked her car in front of the old Victorian mansion. Maggie had moved here after she'd adopted Jax-who she'd found with no memory what-so- ever (Maggie had found her that is). She sighed, got out, and went inside.  
  
Once inside the old mansion, Jax couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She knew evil was in the house. What evil it was, she didn't know. But she knew it was there. She felt it, lurking in the shadows. She sensed it. She smelt it. And there was something else that was bothering her. Very badly. Every clock in the house was turned face down-even the old Grandfather clock had been pushed to face the wall behind it. The Atrox, she thought, her stomach dropping, They're here. How'd they find me? What the hell do they want?  
  
Find me, and you'll see, The thought wafted through her mind like an e-mail through cyberspace only this one had been sent to her mind instead of a computer.  
  
How do I know this isn't a trap? Jax t*mailed (thought mailed) the atrox followers.  
  
That's the point, you don't,it responded. Jax shuddered, and then started walking through the house, in search of them. How many of them were there? Would she need to fight them? She didn't know. She had no clue. And if they wanted to fight her, she had no way of knowing it.  
  
She screamed as a cold hand touched her. Jax jumped, and saw it was Tymmie. A member of the Atrox she had fought once before. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
He smirked. "That is simple," and then he looked around, and added, "To kill you."  
  
Jax looked at him. "You wouldn't dare." She said.  
  
"Ah, there you are wrong little witch. I would indeed kill you, for I have been ordered to," Tymmie said.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," she said, and didn't even try to fight because to fight would bring violence and violence was what the Atrox feed on, so she used a little mental defense, by using her mind.  
  
Quickly, she transferred all her thoughts into Tymmie's mind before he could make a move. And, because he had so much information in his head, he fell down to the ground, weekend by her forceful mind push.  
  
Tymmie glared at her. "What the hell do you think your doing? That's against the laws of magic!" He exclaimed.  
  
"In a life or death situation, I can ignore the laws of magic. Didn't you know that? Or, have you just ignored the rule book for the past century?" Jax said smirking.  
  
"To bad that Tymmie's not the only one here of the atrox, witch," A voice that sounded like Karyle, another member of the Atrox she had fought before, came from behind.  
  
"My god, did some one give my address out on the web or something? How are you freaks finding me?" Jax asked, not turning around.  
  
"By a little new power given to us by the atrox, called the tracker," Karyle said.  
  
Jax rolled her eyes. And Karyle crept closer, and closer to her, and took from his pocket a rope. Then, he put it around her neck, and pulled, tighter, and tighter, strangling her. "Help! Help! Somebody help!" Jax screamed. It was no use, no one would hear her. And if they did, it wouldn't matter-because no one knew Jax and she had no use in the world. And if she was going to die tonight, then get it over and done with. She continued screaming for help anyway-just incase she did have a purpose in life.  
  
"Let her go Karyle!" Jax heard some one say. Who was it?  
  
She turned her head because Karyle had loosened his grip for a moment. She would have gasped had she not had a rope around her neck- because standing there was Maggie's murder.  
  
"Stanton? The hell? Get away. Go home. She's going to destroy you dude," Karyle said.  
  
"I'm not going home until I finish her off. I killed Maggie, and now I want to have the pleasure of killing her granddaughter." Stanton said, and winked at Jax. Jax had no clue what that meant-but whatever it was she had a sinking feeling her one hope of rescue was going to kill her.  
  
Karyle grinned evily. "Nice thinking. Kill the grandmother, kill the granddaughter. I see where you're going." He said, then took the rope off around her neck, and pushed her into the arms of Stanton, who caught her, and now had a gleaming knife in his hand.  
  
Fear surged through the teen. She struggled to get out of his arms, and looked him in the eyes, pleading silently. Then, she gave him an odd look when she saw worry in his eyes. And-love?  
  
"Come on you bitch, I'm taking you out to the alley and killing you there," Stanton said, stepped into the shadows, and disappeared with Jax in his arms. Then, the two reappeared in a dark alley that looked like it was near Hollywood-from what Jax saw on the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Tell not a word to anyone about this okay?" Stanton said, and through his knife on the ground, and let go of Jax.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me like you did my Grandmother?" Jax asked.  
"No. I had a lot of respect and admiration for your Grandmother. She supported my relationship while I was with some one that was forbidden to be with. She was the only one that did. I was stupid in my younger days though, and killed her. And so, to ask for forgiveness to her spirit, I saved you." Stanton answered.  
  
Jax turned and looked him in the face, and said, "Sure, a likely story. How do I know this isn't a trap?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't have thrown down that knife if it was," Stanton answered.  
  
"I don't belive you. You're part of the atrox. This whole things a trap to get me closer to you so either you can turn me or destroy me. It's not going to happen so you might as well back off and let me fight my own fight and destroy you and the Atrox," Jax said.  
  
"Fine. Go on and get yourself killed," he said.  
  
"You know what-I work for the C. I. A pretty boy. I was in one of the toughest gangs in L. A before that. I know how to kill in a million different ways without leaving a trace of D. N. A., bullet holes, or stab marks. I think I can save myself from the Atrox without your help," she informed him, and added, "So go home, and keep the hell away from me."  
  
"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. But when I find you dead I'm going to take your body to the nearest grave yard and burry you. Then, I'm going to laugh and laugh." Stanton said.  
  
"Fine. Burry me alive for all I care. Just go home and stay and wait for me to destroy you," Jax said, turned, and started walking away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You can't go home because they'll come back for you and try to kill you again," Stanton stated.  
  
"True. To bad I got five other homes to go to," Jax said.  
  
"What? You're only sixteen. You can't own six houses," Stanton said.  
  
"Yeah. But I got five friends who've fought the Atrox before. And were trained by my Grandmother. So I'm welcome at their houses any time," Jax said.  
  
"Daughters?" Staton questioned.  
  
"Who the hell did you think they were? Followers?" She answered, turned invisible, and her molecules floated away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N So what do you think so far? It's good huh? Well, go review it and tell me and then I'll continue it. I'll continue it anyway without reviews. I'm planning on making another fic that surrounds Jax and Stanton. 


	4. ch3

Authors note: Jax Judith belongs to me. She is my creation, and no one may steal her from me. Binx, although a minor, also known as the projector guy, is mine as well. So are Janthen, the wizard, and Lord Murk, as well as Jacquelyn and Aragong. Stanton, Daughters of the moon, the Atrox, etc. are property of Lynne Ewing and I did not, in any way, have any part in creating them.  
  
Summary: The Daughters of the moon are no longer the fight for the Atrox. Instead, a sixteen year old witch is. The atrox says, that according to an ancient Prophecy, she shall be the destruction of The atrox, and Stanton. So, the Atrox has ordered its followers to kill her. But, when Stanton realizes he was the one who killed Maggie, the girls adoptive Grandmother, and out of kind respect for Maggie, he swears he will do anything and everything to save her. Even if it means loosing his life. And so, with that, A new Destiny, is born.  
~* A new Destiny*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stanton sighed, and kicked the trash can next to him in anger. Why had he been such a jerk? She had been a jerk to him too, but still, he was trying to stop this girl from getting killed. And yet, she didn't seem to care. She really does fit the term witch, Stanton thought. Maybe she didn't need protecting anyways. And if she didn't want it, Stanton wouldn't help it.  
  
"So, that's it then? Giving up on you're beloved Jacquelyn Sir Conner?" A familiar voice said, sounding old and aged.  
  
Stanton felt pain surge through him. Jacquelyn had been a witch he had fallen in love with during Queen Elizabeth's reign, and then Cassandra had found out, and told Lord Murk. Murk had despised witches, and had ordered for Jacquelyn to be burned at the steak. And she had. Stanton had been known as Sir Conner back then. He'd had a million names over the centuries. He couldn't go by one, for if he did, people would think him a warlock. Or something worse.  
  
"Who is it that dares to bring back those painful memories to me?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Ah, an old wizard friend, by the name of Janthen," the voice answered, "How could you forget Conner? Or should I say Stanton?"  
  
Stanton turned around, and saw an old man dressed in wizard clothing, looking like the famed wizard Merlin, or perhaps the actor Richard Harris playing Dumbledore in the Harry Potter movies.  
  
"Janthen! You old wizard! I thought you were lost in another dimension!" Stanton exclaimed.  
  
"Ah! And that I was. Long enough to see your Jacquelyn's rebirth in the magical center known as Aragong," Janthen said.  
  
Stanton's eyes lit up. "She's alive? Again?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But if I'm correct, she might not be in a few hours. Do you know where the girl who was once a daughter of the moon, Serena lives?" Janthen questioned.  
  
Stanton's heart sunk. Jax had gone to Serena's. Jax was Jacquelyn reborn. And then, Janthen said, "I'm afraid so, old friend. Come on, shadow us to the Daughters house, and we might be able to save her." And Janthen took hold of Stanton's hand, and Stanton shadowed them to Serena's house, a place he knew so well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jax entered Serena's house, drenched. Rain had poured down on the way there. She sighed. "Serena? Collin? Anyone home?" She called.  
  
"In the kitchen Jax," Serena answered.  
  
Jax grinned and went into the kitchen. She smelt coffee brewing on the way in. When she got there, she saw Serena looking very much like a Fairy from the sixties, feeding Wally a cookie.  
  
"Ya know, if he gets sick from that, I'm going to say I told you so," Jax said, referring to Wally, the Raccoon.  
  
"Well, I've fed him at least a million of these, and so far, he hasn't puked." Serena stated.  
  
"Well, so far," Jax said, "But who knows. He might hurl within the hour."  
  
The back door opened just then, and in walked a surf rat looking Collin. "Man. I was getting killer waves, and then it starts raining. Damn weather," He said, sounding disgusted.  
  
"Well look who it is. Wannabe surfer dude," Jax muttered.  
  
"Hey! I heard that Jax! I'm not a wannabe! I've been surfing sense I was three," Collin said, "And how come you haven't been out on the waves lately missy? Don't tell me I gave you all those surf lessons for nothing."  
Jax rolled her eyes. "There's a thing called work. In your case, it involves sitting around and doing nothing. In my case, I go and fight the terrorists for a living."  
  
"And the Atrox," Serena added.  
  
"Them too. Speaking of which, do you know anything about Stanton?" Jax questioned.  
  
Collin dropped his surf board at this, and then bent down to pick it up. Serena rolled her eyes. "That jerk? I only went out with him. What does he want from you?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Apparently, he says that the Atrox thinks that I will be the destruction of him and the Atrox. This, was why I was almost killed tonight and Prince of darkness Boy came to the rescue for some demented reason." Jax answered.  
  
"Don't trust him. He turned on me once, and I have reason to believe he would do the same thing to you." Serena said.  
  
"Okay. I'll take your word for it-" she said, but stopped mid sentence because standing outside the screen door, she saw Stanton standing there with an old man, dressed up like Dumbledore from the kids movie Harry Potter.  
  
What are you doing here? She thought. Then, in response, Stanton thought, Here to save you. The Atrox is going to attack any minute. Aren't you part of the Atrox? She sent him the second thought. Yes, he responded, but not part of the ones who want you dead.  
  
"Oh Jax-what are you doing here?" Serena said. Oh great, Jax thought, Stanton's made her lose her memory.  
  
"Uh-yeah Dude, how come you didn't meet me at the beach?" Collin asked, getting the picture that the Atrox was here, and playing along.  
  
"I-I had work, and my car broke down a few miles away so I just walked here because it was the closest." Jax answered Serena's question. She made a move to Collin, and pointed at the screen glass door, indicating Stanton and the old man, and mouthed, 'Followers coming here.' And then she used her finger to make like some one was slitting her throat and pointed at her. Collin got the idea. Because he wasn't like his sister, he still remembered everything when the Atrox came because Serena had told him all about it. Collin and Jax excused themselves, and went outside to talk to Stanton.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The night air was cold, and although the rain had stopped, it was still freezing. Stanton stood there, waiting impatiently for Jax. He looked at the ground as he waited, tapping his foot. At the sound of the sliding glass door, he looked up and saw Jax come out with Collin.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Stanton asked.  
  
"He's my witness incase you commit a crime of sexual harassment." Jax answered sarcastically.  
  
Collin snickered, then saw a glare in Stanton's eyes. "Sorry Dude, but it was funny, oh, and uh, I'm just here for back up. You're still not completely trust worthy." He said.  
  
Jax eyed Janthen. "Uh, whose the wannabe Dumbledore here?" She questioned.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but I am Janthen. And I, am a greater wizard then Dumbledore! Who, if you haven't figured it out yet, is a mere book character." Janthen answered.  
  
Jax rolled her metallic silver eyes. "Pu-leese. Dude, I was Harry Potter obsessed when it first came out. I think I know that Dumbledore's fake." She said.  
  
"Oh, sorry then," Janthen said.  
  
"Okay, what do you want stalker boy?" Jax asked.  
  
"The atrox is coming to try and kill you again." Stanton answered.  
  
The teen age girl rolled her eyes again. "Dude, you're part of the atrox. So, technically, the atrox is already here. And didn't I already- "She didn't get to finish because one of the followers jumped from behind her and attacked.  
  
At that, several more of them came, ignoring Stanton, their specific target Jax. They ignored Stanton because he had vanished as soon as they came for his own sake. The fight lasted about an hour, Collin and Jax fighting the followers-anger may have made them stronger but it was the only way because Jax had used up to much energy with her last fight. It went black after a little while for Jax. She couldn't see-nor did she have any idea where she was. It was just black.  
  
Jax opened her eyes-feeling sore, with her head pounding, and some liquid substance trickling down her fore head. What was it? Where was she? Everything was still a bit blurry. Someone put a cloth on her fore head, and everything came slowly in to focus. She was confused when she saw Stanton there, and that she was no longer at Serena's house as she remembered where she had been before and what had happened. Why had the Atrox attacked if they thought Stanton had killed her?  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"My house. Collin thought it best for you to stay here sense you were unconscious and his sister would ask questions about what had happened so I agreed. The Atrox won't suspect that you would be here." Stanton explained.  
"They think I'm dead though, so why did those followers attack?" Jax questioned.  
  
"No, they don't think you're dead. A little while after you left me in the alley, Janthen Appeared, and at the same time, so did Tymmie. He asked where your body was and I told him that you got away from me." Stanton answered.  
  
"Smart one Stanton." She muttered so he couldn't hear her.  
  
"You're sleeping here for the night," Stanton said.  
  
She realized she was in Stanton's bed and her eyes widened. "I'm not sleeping in here."  
  
"Oh, right. You can sleep on the couch in the living room," Stanton said.  
  
"The living room?" Jax rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, suuure. There's no way the Atrox will see me there. I'll tell you what, I'll just fly home."  
  
"Because I'm not letting you get killed Jacquelyn." Stanton began but then stopped himself, realizing he'd called her Jacquelyn instead of Jax. Big mistake.  
  
"What did you call me?" Jax asked.  
  
"Jax, I said Jax," Stanton answered.  
  
"No, you called me Jacquelyn." Jax said.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it was a mistake," Stanton said.  
  
"It's okay, I sort of remember being called Jacquelyn when I was little although I may be wrong sense my past Is kind of a blur." Jax assured him.  
  
"Oh-okay then. As long as you don't mind. Um-your heads stopped bleeding I see. The couch is out in the living room.you'll find it. I'm going to-go get you some blankets." Stanton said.  
  
"Yeah, right-thanks." Jax said, got up, and went out of the room to the living room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stanton looked around the club. He sensed them. He smelt them. He knew they were there. His kind. Followers. He saw Jax standing by the stage, scanning the audience, for some one, or possibly something. He saw someone approach her-not some one, the Atrox, the Atrox himself. Stanton didn't know how he knew, he just did. Jax didn't seem to notice him though. The Atrox held a dagger In his right hand. He raised it over Jax's head. And with the sound of bloody murder screaming, Stanton's sight went black.  
  
Stanton woke up, fear surging him, and sweat pouring down his face. He looked around and found himself in his room. Stanton gasped for breath as though he had been under water for a long time and was just now coming up from beneath. He got up and ran out of the room to see if Jax was still in the living room asleep.  
  
He became panicky when he saw that she wasn't. Had the Atrox gotten her and finished her off? He had no way of knowing. Stanton ran his fingers threw his hair, and sighed. He saw his message machine blinking, informing him that he had a new one. This was no time for message checking, but maybe it was from the Atrox. Stanton clicked the 'play' button and the message started.  
  
"Hey Stanton, it's me, Jax. Um-listen, thanks for letting me stay last night. Sorry if I made you panic or anything by my not being there this morning, but I woke up and realized I had to go to work. You being in the Atrox already know I'm in the C. I. A so it doesn't matter if I tell you where I'm going or not. Hey, anymore trouble comes up I left you a pass to get in and directions to H. Q. Well, I gotta go. Bye."  
  
Stanton shook his head and laughed. "That girl is going to be the death of me," he thought allowed, and sat on his couch, just shaking his head. 


End file.
